


Ignorance Is

by vylit



Category: Smallville
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-21
Updated: 2004-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vylit/pseuds/vylit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark can't make himself leave.</p>
<p>For the Smallville Block Party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance Is

He made it to the door. There's a part of Clark's mind that seems to be stuck on repeat, unable to believe that he's standing there with his hand on the knob, clutching it so tightly that he might not be able to open it if he doesn't let up soon. Well, he could always rip it off the hinges or completely pull off the handle, but… He needs to focus. He needs to make a decision.

He made it to the door.

And this is a step. A step Clark didn't intend to take, and if he makes it, if he walks out… Lex has his pride. He won't come after Clark. Loyalty and honesty are important to Lex and yeah, Lex lets a lot slide, but he will see it as desertion, defection, and Clark's heard Lex's "people are either for you or against you; there's no such thing as a neutral" speeches enough times to know how he would react.

So, a decision.

Dad would tell him to leave. Dad wouldn't understand why he didn't walk out hours ago when he first found out. Walk out and not turn back, because Lex isn't… ethical. But Clark isn't the kid that we was at sixteen, and he's known for a long time that Lex is willing to do things, to cross lines, and even if he hadn't expected this, he can't say that it's a complete surprise.

Clark isn't that naïve anymore.

Still, this is the thing that Clark's feared since forever. Blackmailing a federal judge, threatening people, and - and other things. It's so Lionel that Clark wants to yell at Lex. He wants to tell Lex that he's turning into his father and ask him why he can't see that, but Lionel is one of those topics, those subjects that they never mention, and he can't violate that.

Clark barely has time to register the sound of footsteps when he hears Lex's voice. "Leaving?" It's cool and vaguely amused, and not fooling anyone.

There's a pause, not because Clark doesn't know the answer, but because he's still - he shouldn't make it so easy for Lex. "No," Clark says, letting go of the doorknob and turning around.

Clark's not his dad, and it'd be easier if he was, if he could see everything as right or wrong without all of the gray areas intruding and complicating everything, but he can't.

Lex blackmails and threatens and breaks the law, and it's not OK. It's not even close to OK. But… but, this is the same Lex that gave Chloe her first big interview even though Lex doesn't give interviews, and the same Lex that bought Lana a house for a wedding present. This is Lex who last week helped Clark take off that damn costume and ran Clark a bath before fucking him so hard even his alien body could feel it, fucking him hard enough to blur out the faces of the people he was too late to save.

Maybe it's weakness, but Clark can't give it up for - for an idea, and if there's anyone who can stop Lex from becoming Lionel, it's him.

The first step away from the door is easier than it ought to be. "It's wrong." This, at least, is one thing that Clark is sure of. Lex's head cocks to the side, and even though Clark is taller, noticeably taller, he feels small. Like Lex has taken up all the space in the room.

The silence goes on long enough to make Clark uncomfortable, and he opens his mouth explain, to fill up the air between him, because he's never lonely when he's with Lex, but this is close, so close, but then Lex's hand is on the back his neck, pulling him in. It's amazing that this - this connection can happen no matter what's between them. Hot and wet with the ever-present bite of alcohol, Lex's mouth can do things, bring things out of Clark that no one else can. There's desperation and intensity, and Lex might not use words to say he was scared or that he doesn't want Clark to leave, but it's here, right now, in this kiss.

"It's already done, Clark." Lex moves his mouth down Clark's neck, his teeth rougher than usual as they bite into Clark's skin, causing him to shiver. "There's no going back." The hand on Clark's neck tightens, fingers digging into the tendons, and Clark is arching, his cock already hard. "Not even - not even if I wanted to."

It's not an admission of guilt, but it's as close as Clark is going to get, and it's more than he expected. "You won't --" Clark's words are lost as Lex unbuttons his shirt. Long fingers twist Clark's nipples, and he can feel the sparks, the heat, everywhere. He's moved back, pressed against Lex's reading chair, and Lex - god, Lex is all around him. "Next time we - god - next time you - you talk to me. We'll find another -- Jesus, Lex, _please_ \--" Clark's voice breaks as Lex pushes against him, rubbing their cocks together, and he doesn't know how he ever thought for one moment that he could walk away from this.

"Look at me," Lex's voice is rough, and he's staring into Clark's eyes like he can find something that other people don't, like he can drag everything out of Clark through sheer will. Even after all this time, Clark still feels too exposed. It crawls into him, makes him feel more naked and vulnerable than a thousand crosses and football players in a thousand fields. There's some part of Lex that still seems so uncertain, unaware of just how ingrained he is in Clark's life, and there's nothing that makes Lex more possessive, more dangerous than his inability to understand something, to read someone. Lex once told him that he's the only puzzle he's never been able to solve. Even Lex had seemed surprised by that admission.

After a few moments, the look softens a bit, warms, and Clark leans over, his mouth against Lex's neck, breathing in the familiar scent of spicy, expensive cologne and skin. If they were other people, this is where they would reassure one another, tell each other that they don't want to leave, say I love you. But - but they're not normal or other people, and Clark tells Lex those things with every compromise he makes, and Lex - Lex knows his every move and want, and maybe Clark Kent can be so invisible to the rest of the world because Lex sees enough for all of them.

Salty skin under Clark's tongue, and his hands press into Lex's back, wanting him closer, wanting to give part of himself to Lex. Clark's ripping Lex's shirt off, the material shredding and separating, and Clark's breaking through the boundaries between them. His mouth's moving down, nipping and biting, sucking the words into Lex's pale skin -- I wish you'd had a Jonathan Kent instead of a Lionel. I wish I could give you everything. I wish you were the man you want to be. -- until he's on his knees, Lex's hitched breath the only thing he hears.

He can feel the warmth of Lex's cock through the soft material, and he loves the way Lex pushes against his face, twists hands in hair hard enough to hurt someone human, someone not like him. Making Lex lose control is more addictive than power the sun could give him, and he wants - he wants so much it hurts.

Lex's eyes are dark and the scar on his upper lip whiter than normal. "Clark." Broken and rough like fracturing glass, Lex's voice catches when Clark unbuttons his pants and pushes them down, breathing against Lex's cock, long and dark and Clark's from the first time Lex touched him.

It's heavy and sweet against Clark's tongue, and he's sucking, licking at the underside of Lex's cock, making it messy and wet. No control here for either them as he opens his mouth wider, his lips stretching with the need to take in as much of Lex as he can. And Lex can't stay still, pushing his hips, driving himself further into Clark's mouth until he's completely inside of Clark, hitting the back of his throat and pulling a moan from Clark that makes Lex gasp.

Clark opens his eyes, wanting to see Lex's face, the small finger-shaped bruises that bloom on his skin as Clark grips him and stops Lex from controlling this. And Lex, god, when Lex is like this, eyes wide, face flushed, and mouth parted just enough for Clark to see the soft pink of his tongue, Clark is sure he's never wanted anything half as much, never seen anything close to this perfect.

"No." Lex's hands are pulling on him, and Clark swallows around Lex one last time before he allows himself to be lifted up, Lex's tongue sliding into his mouth, nipping and biting, leaving Clark breathless. Sharp teeth against Clark's jaw and neck as Lex tilts Clark's head, his breath hot against Clark's ear. "I want to fuck you."

Shivers move up his spine, and his cock jerks, aching and full and he's already close. Longing and want are the only words he knows right now, so he nods his head and bites down on his bottom lip to stifle the whimpers as Lex undoes his pants and pulls them down, fingers ghosting across him as Lex pushes his boxers down as well.

"Do you want me, Clark?" Lex asks, bringing his left hand up to Clark's mouth and tracing fingers against Clark's lips.

Staring at him, Clark opens his mouth and sucks them in, wetting them, working them the way he worked Lex's cock. His tongue traces over the blunt nails, desperately wanting a part of Lex, all of Lex inside of him, to protect Lex from everything, even himself.

Then, the fingers are gone, and Lex is turning him around, one hand on his neck, pushing him down until his hands are braced against the top of chair. The air is cool around his cock as Lex drags his hand down Clark's back, hard and possessive. Being touched by Lex akin to being branded, and Clark can't stop himself from trembling, falling, so close to forgetting everything.

"God, Lex, please, I need - I need you." Stuttering, gasping, the wood under his hands start to splinter at the first touch of Lex's tongue, flicking, teasing, and hotwetslick as it darts inside him, and no one could withstand this. "Fuck me, Lex. I want to feel you."

But, Lex - Lex is ignoring him, continuing to lick and god, he's being fucked with Lex's tongue, but it isn't enough, not nearly enough now. His legs are trembling, dissolving, and he's turning into the eager, pained sounds coming from his throat. It's too much, his senses overloading when Lex's tongue leaves and two fingers push into him, he can't stifle the cry that comes out of his mouth.

"Did you think you could just walk out angry and outraged, Superman? You know me, Clark. You just didn't want to see." Anger. It's pours out of Lex and into Clark along with Lex's fingers. The words are a dirty caress in his ear, and he should stop this so they can talk, so this doesn't go any further, but Lex's voice is sex and pain, and if he pulls away now, he doesn't think he'll get the same honesty.

"You're better than that, Lex. You're - god, please - smarter than --"

The fingers are gone and Clark lets out a whimper before he sees Lex's hand is in front of his face, paper cuts crisscrossing the pads of his fingers. "Lick."

Clark shakes his head, burning every place Lex touches him. And he wants Lex, but these games, this anger isn't what they are, but it's what they could be. "Don't, Lex."

Smooth voice in his ear, like silk and warm flowing water, and he leans back into it before he can process that there's another option. "I want to be inside you, Clark. Don't you want me inside you?"

Turning his head, Clark looks at Lex's tight jaw, at the sweat that adds this fragile sheen to Lex's skin, and leans in, kissing him. Teeth hitting and tongues twisting, he's bruising Lex lips, and continuing it to the point where he knows Lex will have to break to breathe. "I trust you; I want you, but I won't let you manipulate me." And it's not completely true, but it's true enough, and Clark knows he's said the right thing when Lex pauses and a smirk replaces the hard clench. "Next time we'll figure out another way, a better way."

"And if we can't?"

"We will."

Lex nods, obviously considering the options. "All right." His eyes stray to the door before refocusing on Clark.

"I never - I would've come back, Lex." And it's a lie, but Clark is better at them now, and it doesn't hurt when it's for a good reason, when it's the best thing he can give Lex.

It hangs between them, softening the lines of Lex's face, and Clark grabs Lex's hand and brings it to his mouth, licking the palm, tracing the life line, love line, fate line with his tongue, still looking into Lex's eyes, waiting for the moment they stop reflecting and let him back in. Breath coming faster for both of them, the warmth in his stomach and between his legs is spreading and Clark gives Lex hand one last lick before turning around.

This isn't a lie.

Rational thought leaves as Clark feels Lex pressed against him, firm and hard, pushing into his body, stretching him. There's burn, not painful, but raw, forcing out everything that isn't Lex. "So good, Lex. Always so good."

There's a grunt behind him that sounds like agreement before the slow inching stops and Lex pushes himself all the way into Clark so fast that Clark loses breath, time, place, everything. And god, there's no way - there's nothing, nothing but this fullness, the weight in his chest, and his cock that's rubbing against the chair every time Lex pushes in.

"So tight - god, Clark, so, so good. Never get enough of you." And the words and punctuated by thrusts that are rough and hard, and there's not enough slickness, but that makes it better for Clark, more real. It has to be hurting Lex, but he's not slowing down or stopping. "Fuck - love you - can't be with - fuck. You're never - never leaving me."

And a hand is in Clark's hair, tugging and pulling, wrenching his head back. His body made of the things that Lex touches, that Lex wants, and Clark gives himself over to it, thrusting back against Lex's body, tightening around Lex, greedy for more, for everything Lex can give and everything Lex can't. "Need you. Want you,Lex --" Clark breaks off, a whine coming from his throat as Lex wraps a hand around his cock. "Harder, Lex. Please."

Rhythms are broken now, crashing and surging, and Lex's mouth is against his back, whispering obscenities and love and want, and the hand around Clark's cock is moving so fast it he feels like he's being devoured, stripped down with only this ache and feeling left, nothing that isn't here, nothing that doesn't belong to Lex. It's swirling around him, out of control and consuming him until he can feel his body shiver and jerk, coming, and wood breaking, and he doesn't know - doesn't know anything but - "Lex."

There's black behind his eyelids as hips behind him still jerk and push. Noises are coming out of Lex, cries and murmurs and "fuck" and "Clark" and twisted prayers. Lex's hand's on the back of his neck, squeezing and moving him, positioning him so Lex can get deeper, find more, and Clark just grasps the pieces of the broken chair and leans further still, the jagged edges pushing into his chest as he chants Lex's name over and over again.

"Love - god, love you - fuck - Clark." Lex's voice is loud and full, and Clark can feel the warmth inside of him as Lex's comes, his body tightening.

The room is silent but for their breathing, and Lex's hands are in his hair, turning his head and kissing him with rough sweetness, more tongue than teeth. Clark tilts his head and lets it go on and on, wanting to keep this moment.

"Hold on. I've got to…" Lex says, pulling away, sliding out of Clark, and leaving him with a messy, used feeling that he can't imagine being without. Hands are on his shoulders, pulling him up and dusting off the splinters with smooth flicks of the wrist, and Lex is avoiding Clark's eyes.

This is it. This is when Clark should ask the last question, the only thing that he's avoided, the only thing Lex hasn't answered. Because Lex won't volunteer the information, but he won't lie, either, and Lex expects him to ask. It's simple. One short sentence, and it's over. All he has to do is ask Lex if he knows anything about the DA's death. It's not an accusation. It's a question.

Grabbing onto Lex's wrist, Clark stops him from moving. Holds on, feeling the fragile bones, the pulse of blood beneath Lex's skin. "Lex, I -- I -- lets go to bed."

Eyes, questioning and confused look at him for a moment before Lex nods.

Lex - Lex will think it's plausible deniability or some other term his lawyers throw around during those late night conversations, but Clark knows it's not that. It's not that at all, and despite what they say, this doesn't feel much like bliss.

 

end.


End file.
